role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Kiryu (S-MFS 4)
Super Kiryu (S-MFS 4) Is an upgraded, newly built version of the previous Kiryu, now at the bottom of the Pacific. Humanity forgot completely about the words of the Elias and used DNA from the new Godzilla to create Super Kiryu. History The S-MFS 4 project was originally conducted by the Japanese Government in 2012, despite being warned not to by the Elias, they used DNA from a even larger Godzilla, the exact one being classified. The JSDF, funding the project, did not have a sufficient budget, so it was scrapped. One year later, however, the US Armed Forces picked up the project and gave it the title "Super Kiryu". S-MFS 4 was completed in the next year (2014) and placed on the US Section on the EDF. Shortly after, S-MFS 4 proved too expensive to maintain and was dropped back into the US Army. Armaments *S-AIM-7A3, an anti-kaiju variant of the AIM-7 Sidewinder heat-seeker, has been overhauled to drill through up to 5.6 meters of concrete. S-MFS 4 carries 35 in each of it's two shoulder mounted launch bays. *4 16in. concentrated laser blasters, mounted in pairs of two on each arm, can individually detach and hurl toward opponents when damaged or out of energy. *2 mouth mounted 18in. Maser generators, with 30% more power output than that of Kiryu MK II. *1 inverted MK III Tri-Maser, located in a opening chest bay, is capable of not only electrocution at 600,000 volts, but also has a slight paralysis effect. *2 retractable blades in the assembly containing the laser blasters, one each. Instead of the older blades from Kiryu MK I and II, the MK III blade is heated at (classified material)'s near melting limit, 6900 Degrees Celsius. *Tungsten enforced armor plate core, plate exterior of depleted Uranium 236 capable of withstanding 7000 Degrees Celsius. *EMP disputer sends false radio-waves, completely ruining an EMP burst. *S-MFS 4's computer disallows any G-cell interaction with it. *Mach 3 standard flight, real top speed classified. *Hover modes: Still, Forwards, Reverse, Left, and Right during close ground flight. *S-MFS 4 is slighty more loose around the joints than MK I AND MK II. *The "SEC3 Super Conductor" is a far more powerful and has far higher stamina than the last Kiryu power core, having 84 hours of fighting time, or 60 hours of flight. *'RNP' is energy collected from both steam and the nuclear waste from 9 nuclear reactors surrounding S-MFS 4's SEC3 Super Conductor, feeding it a steady supply of energy. The nuclear waste goes through a 4-stage energy filter, condensing it into clean energy. *When the 9 nuclear reactors that now power S-MFS 4 were drawn up, it was quickly realized that a breach within the reactors would be devastating towards an area of over 20 kilometres, contaminating any and all matter. To counter the threat, S-MFS 4 was designed around a lead ring, housing all the reactors in a circle around the SEC3 Superconductor, feeding it with the power used to operate S-MFS 4.Though the real thickness of the lead lining is classified, the official US report points to about 0.8 meters. Weaknesses *Gaps in the armor can be exploited for moderate damage, but sometimes critical damage. *Action Time is limited to a maximum of 84 hours. Notable Actions *First Deployment: Assisted in the killing of enemy monster; Zardoris. Kill Count 1/4 ---- *Assisted in the killing of Zardoris. Trivia *Kaijuzilla2000 thought of S-MFS 4 after eating Japanese food. *"Super Kiryu" was actually the last name to come into the mind of Kaijuzilla2000, and was swiftly used as a nickname. *Kaijuzilla2000 thought up most of S-MFS 4 while pacing at a local park after the Japanese food. Category:Mecha Category:Role-Play Characters